Sword of Shadows
by nahnah390
Summary: When shadow link fell he left his sword behind. If anyone touches it or pulls it, it can unleash unspeakable evil or give great power to the one who wields it.
1. Chapter 1 the legend

Long ago in the land of Hyrule a great evil tried to take over Hyrule, his evil magic was used to cause chaos across the land, monsters running rampant, starvation, kidnapping, and curses

all his doing.

Then when all hope was lost, a hero emerged from the forest he traveled through time to stop the great evil and succeeded in stopping him trapping him in the sacred realm. The hero

returned to his own time and the evil was lost for years, but all was not peaceful. Years later, an evil mage of the winds attempted to concur the land but the reincarnation of the great

hero stood to defend it once again. The evil wind mage transformed into a powerful form but even then the hero defeated him. The wind mage was then trapped into a mystical blade. As

years passed both evils returned time and time again they we vanquished even after copying the hero and fighting the hero with him the hero triumphed. One time however two

extraordinary things happened; when the evil shadow of the hero was vanquished his sword stuck in the ground. This sword was named "the Sword of Shadows." After vanquishing the

shadow he proceeded to vanquish the wind mage only to find the great evil as well. After he defeated the great evil part of his power was sealed within the sword. The evil wind mage

was able to absorb this power but could still not break the seal. He spent nearly a century trying but one day he succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2 a brother lost

"Just a little longer, hurry up link!" shouted Aryn to his twin brother. Link of coarse was carrying all of their stuff on his back. As link was preparing to pick up a rock and throw it at his

brother his brother shouted, "wait link!" Link thought that he was talking about the rock but he listened any way, "there it is the legendary sword of shadows! I told you I knew where I

was going." Link thought to himself, "oh so you meant to go around the same hill five times," of course he didn't say this at loud as link hardly says anything out loud. "Well brother I told

you it would be worth it, they say whoever touches it will become all powerful or unleash an unspeakable evil on the world, or maybe you have to pull it. I don't know, but I do know that

because you carried the stuff here that I'll let you touch it first," Aryn said, "don't worry I'm sure that the part about the unspeakable evil was just something adults made up so that

people won't touch it." Link thought to himself, "why doesn't that fill me with confidence?" link walked up to the sword and slowly, ever so carefully touched the sword. He immediately

felt a shock as painful as 1000 electric Chu-Chus he immediately fell backwards on to the ground, black smoke emanated from the sword ominously, his brother thinking nothing about

his brother writhing on the ground headed over to the sword shouting, "my turn!" as he entered the cloud of smoke the last things Link heard before passing out were "what the heck is

that?" And then an "aughhh!" immediately afterward all he could see was a mirror image of him, only his clothes, hair, and skin were all pitch black, and his eyes red. Then he passed

out. While he was unconscious a cloaked figure leapt out of nowhere and stood in front of link in a defensive stance. The dark Link went into battle with him. Of coarse I will not go into

details here because I am too lazy and too bad of a writer to depict battle scenes.


	3. Chapter 3 the cloaked figure

As link came to the cloaked figure was watching over him, Link leapt up in surprise and wondered whom he was. "Don't be alarmed," the cloaked figure assured, I am merely seeing if

you're all right." Link nodded, the cloaked figure explained to link "when you touched the sword it must have created a shadow of you, the shadow cares not for self preservation but

rather for destroying the original. Of coarse when they do this they disappear. As for your brother… I'm sorry but I don't think he's with us anymore." Link pretended he didn't feel like

crying, but the cloaked figure knew that inside he was sobbing and he tried to comfort him, "Do not feel sad little one he is not dead, he is just locked in the forsaken realm, but he could be

anywhere in there, and only one person can be brought back to the realm of the living every century, of coarse they can escape on their own if they have enough power, but that's not

what's important now what's important now is we deal with your shadow before it unleashes great evil on the world. Do you know how to use a sword?" Link shakes his head. "Very well

then, I'll teach you," Said the figure. After many hours of practice, (apparently whoever was playing hasn't played any video games whatsoever) he finally got the hang of it. "Well I believe

you may be ready to go out into the world, we need to see a certain person, I can take you there but for now it is a one way trip are you sure you're all done here for now?" asked the

figure. Link nodded and almost instantly was transported along with the figure to Hyrule castle.


	4. Chapter 4 the wind mage

It's a occurred to me that I kind of wrote this chapter wrong the first time around so I intend to correct everyone's behavior.

* * *

The four sword has an odd history, forged long ago by minuscule people, the four sword was created to stop another corrupt tiny person who had gotten amazing powers and had grown to the size of a regular person.

After being used to put away the person who had turned into a giant eyeball and being used to temporally turn into copies of the four sword's wielder which was required to defeat the tiny person turned regular sized person turned giant eyeball, the four sword was sealed a way until it was needed again.

The giant eyeball escaped so the four sword was used against him, which then turned its wielder into four separate entities to defeat said eyeball. Then it happened in almost the exact same way again, only this time it was used to defeat a blue boar with a giant trident as well.

So that the part of the giant boar's power was sealed away into the four sword and there fore that part of his power was taken by the giant eyeball who has been trying to use it to escape the hold of the four sword. It all made sense in context.

Dark link set out to find the four sword to release its prisoner. Dark link smashed the four sword using his dark blade and Vaati sprung from the remains.

"Finally after all these years I am free once more! As a reward for releasing my I shall make you my obedient slave!" Vaati said as he shot lightning at dark link causing Dark link to fall on the floor.

When Dark link got up off the floor, his eyes had a hallow stare and Dark link immediately bowed down to Vaati. "Good, your will was much easier to break than the other's. Now as my first order I command you take me to the source of my new power!" Vaati yelled as he changed his form to look like a Hylean. Dark like nodded and began to lead the way.

* * *

I hope that chapter was a lot better than my previous version; please review or Vaati will destroy us all.


	5. Chapter 5 an angry princess

Chapter 6 an angry princess

"YOU IDIOT!" Zelda shouted as she slapped Link across the face, "what would compel you to touch the sword of Shadows? When I'm done with you you'll wish you were killed by your Shadow!""Calm down Zelda, he was sent by his brother to touch it, he wanted to see if it was safe to touch." The figure said. "Fine, but you try anything like that again and I'll blast your head off! Anyway Mr. Ah Mr." Zelda said to which the figure replied, "You can call me Shade."

"Mr. Shade why have you come to see me?" asked Zelda. "You have some information about the sword of Shadows, correct?" replied Shade. "Only what I've read from books, the sword of Shadows has multiple powers including deceit, manipulation, corruption, fear, and death. These powers should not be taken lightly as he will use all of them in order to achieve his goals, or so the legend says. I should also mention " Recalled Zelda.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" one of the guards screamed. "What is it officer pale face?" asked Zelda with great sarcasm. "All insults aside your highness, but the Four Sword is broken!" the guard announced. "WHAT! This is your fault you idiot!" accused Zelda slapping Link again. "Zelda this is no time to be pointing fingers our first priority is to get the four sword repaired," Shade said pulling them apart, "once again a hero must go to the earth sanctuary to obtain the earth element."

"HIM? A hero HA!" insulted Zelda, "well, get going!" Link, who felt like dirt now, rushed out the door off to the forest. "I'd better go with him, to make sure he even knows where to go," sighed Shade.

Meanwhile in the temple of time…

"Normally I'd destroy you and do this my self but I have a job only you can do," said Vaati. Shadow Link of course hated his master and was happy to see that they were already at the temple of time; Shadow Link kicked open the doors allowing Vaati to get in.

Vaati felt insecure, "this place feels too sacred, how is this the source of my power?" Dark Link ignored this and instead pointed in the direction of the door of time. "This door, behind this door is where I can get all of my power, you are sure of this yes?" Vaati asked with Dark Link nodding in reply. "It will take a while to open it so in the mean time keep people from bothering me," ordered Vaati. Vaati was talking to nobody however as Shadow Link had already left.

In the forest…

Link looked frightened as he went toward his former home, the forest was not nearly as full of monsters as it is now, Link still upset that he caused everything to happen even if it really was more his brothers fault, the world wanted a scapegoat and Link was it.

Everywhere he went people who had once considered him their friend gave him frightened stairs and sometimes even spat at him. Shade helping him didn't seem to make things much better considering he had a tendency to disappear when he actually needed help and the off times he did give help often caused Link to have even more problems like, "to open the way to the sanctuary you must use the key you haven't been told about yet and I'm certainly not going to tell you where it is." "Yeah that was helpful," said Links expression. Shade seemed preoccupied with something Link just couldn't put his finger on it but every time he talked to Shade there seemed to have something different about him.

Eventually Link having spent 5 hours just trying to figure out where to go finally made it to the sanctuary. Shade only gave this "advice" " a slingshot can make things fall down." "What the crap does that mean?" Links face read. Slowly and carefully Link opened the door to the earth sanctuary, which conveniently was big enough for Link to enter without a hat that makes him smaller.


End file.
